I swear I'll Kill Her Someday
by ShippingAtHeart
Summary: This is my first fanfic! River meets the doctor on her mighty travels. What happens when they start actually talking?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope you like my very first fanfiction! I am Erika and I LOVE doctor who! This is my first story about doctor who and hope it will be worth your time. I am just going to get straight into it then! Thanks for reading. By the way- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE BBC DO.**

She ran and ran. River knew she was not the kind of girl who would just stop. At least not for the doctor.  
It must have been a week since she first landed on the planet of Flamoosh (random name) and she was still running from the sontaran fleet. Nothing could stop her... except maibe a dead end. She came to a stop as she reached a blank wall at the end of a long maze. She was stuck.  
But River Song never stops. River saw the leader passing towards her as she had nothing but blankness in her head. Her vortex manipulator, probably the only thing that could have saved her, beeped as she reached for a gun. Immiadiately she started typing a secret messege on it.  
'You know boys, even at times you think you got me I still have a plan B. How do you think I get out of Stormcage so well?' She said still typing. The sontarans now turned to face her.  
'What do you think you are doing?' Shouted one of them obviously impatient. Then again sontarans don't have any patience at all. She kept calm, no change of emotion.  
'Oh you know, texting a boy.' Suddenly, there was a sort of whirling sound in the backround. River backed away as the TARDIS started materialising infront of her. She had this grin on her face, happy but suggestive. As it had fully reachead it's dark blue colour, River stepped forward, glancing back at the lonely warriors.  
'That will be my ride. Call me!' Completely in shock, the sontaran leader sprang in action and sprinted towards her but he was too late. River had already entered the bigger-on-the-inside blue box.

**Ooh! Misterious! More coming soon as Ihave already written it in my story book. I just have to stop procrastinating and type it up. Anyway, untill next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my fellow readers! I have decided to write another chapter as the last one seemed to be quiet short. Originally, I intended to write the story in one, but since I ran out of time to write the rest, I had to break it up into a few chapters. Okay, I am going to get into the story now!**

* * *

'Hello, sweety! River shouted to the doctor who was hiding behind the console. Before saying hello, the doctor looked into the mirror on the console and fixed his bow tie. He needed to look perfect to impress her.

'Doctor Song...What have you been up to this time you bad, bad girl?' he replied, sheepishly. The doctor was nervous to see her again he knew her all too well. From the moment in the silent library till his very own death, she seemed a very strong character, sometimes even smarter than him. He didn't like it when people were smarter than him.

'It's professor River Song to you and I was ju-' River grabbed the side of her stomach, screaming out in pain. The doctor jumped to action and rushed to grab her in his hands.

'What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?' The doctor spilled out a million questions. River looked annoyed and not in pain.

'Stop asking questions! I am fine, it's just that the electron energy from their spaceship interfered with my vortex manipulator and somehow sent electricity up my hand and then to my stomach. I am absolutely fine it was just a small moment of shock, nothing bad at all.' River reassured the doctor but he was not convinced.

The doctor carefully lifted up Rivers hand off the wound only to show what actually happened. A shot-gun bullet went right through her skin and buried deep in her stomach. The moment she saw it River's head started spinning and in moments she went blank.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter and until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fanficers! I am back after a long week (or less) of filmmaking! You can check out my YouTube channel SapphireePrincess if you are interested in it! The following chapter will contain a bit of Doctor/River but not much. So make sure you are not 4 years old! Also, it is the last chapter and I have made it a bit longer for your enjoyment. Let's get right in to it!**

* * *

River slowly and carefully opened her eyes to find the doctor looking at her worried. She was now lying down on the pilot seats found in the main console room. When the doctor saw her awakening, he jumped to action and kneeled next to her.

'How the hell can you not notice such a serious injury, River? I was worried!' The doctor almost shouted. River looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

'I am sorry! I had stuff on my mind.' She said, suggestively. 'Anyway, I am sure I will be fine in no time. No need to worry about silly, old me, sweetie.' River said through gritting teeth, as she tried to stand up and failed miserably.

'River there is no way possible you are going to be fine if you waste your energy arguing with me.' The doctor placed his hands on rivers shoulders, lecturing her. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, even when he touched his hands on the injured area and transferred some of his regeneration energy to her, healing the wound, she didn't say anything. Trying to argue with the doctor is like trying to ask a wall to move out-of-the-way.

'You honestly didn't need to do that but I am glad you did because we can now get on with what I wanted us to do.' She winked. The doctor went beetroot red. He went behind the console and fetched his TARDIS blue diary. He proceeded to change the subject.

'If you are completely sure that you are fine we can check our diaries and see where we are. Ok, have we done Lake Utah yet?' The doctor said with his normal voice back. River looked down to the floor again. 'What is it River did I say something wrong?'

'Now, love, it's not you... it's just that I just saw my parents die.' River closed her eyes and placed her head on the doctor's shoulder.

'Oh. At least we are in order for the moment because that's the last place where I saw you.' River didn't move, just started sobbing quietly. ' River no, please don't cry! I am sure they had a brilliant life, resting from us and all the adventures. I visited them not long ago actually!' It was obvious he was lying. ' I can assure you that there is nothing to be worried about. Amelia finally got the fairytale she wanted. They lived together happily ever after.' River laughed for the first time in what seemed like ages.

'Happily ever after...' She repeated.

'Right then, I know you are better now but there is still no way I am going to send you back to Stormcage like this. You'll have to spend the night in my room.' The doctor told River while going back to fiddling with the TARDIS. The mood in the room lifted.

'You know doctor, I was pardoned from there ages ago. Apparently, the man that they claimed I killed never actually existed.' River eyed the doctor as he shrugged.' Wait a minute, did you say ''stay in your room''? How many times have I been there before, doctor?' She asked giggling. The doctor's embarrassment face came back and he started stammering.

'Oh, you know... a few.' River pierced her eyes right through him. ' Maybe a few more .. ok a lot but that doesn't matter at all becau-' He was cut off by River who placed her index finger on his mouth.

'Please tell me, love, how old might you be?' She asked, curiously. 'The doctor took a few moments to realise what was happening.

'River! Room now! I don't want to see you down here until the morning!' he said with a slight anger in his voice. River taken back by his voice started walking up the stairs leading to a row of corridors.

'Fine, fine I'm going but you should know that I don't sleep that long either so I will be back here soon... Or you will come up to me.' River said while blowing a kiss to him.

'**RIVER!**' She lifted up her arms gesturing that she was giving up and left the room. The doctor turned back to the console and continued what he called 'fixing the TARDIS'. 'Oh, I swear I'll kill her someday!' He muttered to himself.

'I heard that!' A distant shout came and the doctor rolled his eyes.

THE END

* * *

**Ok, everyone thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed the ending. Tell me what you thought and don't forget to suggest what you would like me to write about!. Until next time. :D**


End file.
